Tapestry
by shadowphantomness
Summary: Ash starts with a Pichu instead of Pikachu, and it's not Misty who fishes him out of the river. A simple beginning can lead to a venture into the world of the dinosaurs. Care to visit? Dedicated to Spirit Hellfire
1. Chapter 1

Whee! Plotbunny fic! What if it was Lance who fished Ash out of the river in the first pokemon episode? Add a few more changes, and viola, new life!

Started 4/16/04

Disclaimer: I really wish I owned pokemon. Sadly, I don't. It belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This is non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfic that I wrote so I own it.

Notes: for telepathy, for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks

Lance is Catelyn, but she uses Catelyn as a girl and Lance as Champion.

Title: Tapestry

THIS FIC IS DEDICATED TO SPIRIT HELLFIRE

Chapter 1

            Why oh why oh why had he overslept? The mantra continued running through Ash's mind as he frantically kicked his way up towards the surface of the river for air. If he hadn't been late, he wouldn't have missed getting a starter pokemon, instead of the struggling Pichu now in his arms, and they definitely wouldn't be running from a crazy Gyarados!

            Eek! Waterfall coming up!  
            The impact knocked him out as he fell off the waterfall, well, down it actually, and blacked out, Pichu was protected from the impact, much to her surprise, but when she tried to wake her trainer, thinking maybe he wouldn't be so bad, he wouldn't wake.

            _Wake up!_ She cried in pokespeech. _I'm not mad at you anymore!_

            It didn't help.

            The drifted along the river, she didn't know how long the time passed, but soon, something caught him and hooked him up.

            She clung on to his black shirt with paws and teeth. What was going to happen now?

            Lance studied the unconscious trainer she had fished up. "Wow, almost broke my Good Rod…"

            A pichu clung to the boy's shirt, and judging from the lack of other pokemon, she decided he was a beginning trainer.

            "How is he?"

            _I can't wake him up!_

            Lance nodded. Makes sense. In that case…

            From her backpack, she took a pillbox, popped it open, and removed a small red pill, which she placed in his mouth.

            Ash swallowed it.

            He woke up a few minutes later.

            _Are you okay!_ Pichu asked, jumping on him in worry.

            "P-pichu?'

            Ash was totally taken aback when Pichu hugged him. What happened? And why does she suddenly like me?

            Pichu sniffed him and crawled onto his head, before settling back in his lap glad he was okay.

            "What happened?"

            "Well, I don't know. I found you unconscious when I fished you out of the river." A lilting voice said.

            Ash turned, seeing a blonde girl with blue eyes in blue jeans and a red jacket talking to him. She wore a black mini backpack and from her poke belt dangled three poke balls.

            "Thanks for saving me." Ash said politely.

            "No problem, just helping out a fellow trainer. My name's Catelyn."

            "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet town, and I want to be the world's greatest pokemon master!"

            Catelyn laughed. "Well, you've got a ways to go then. Take care of yourself, and don't fall into any more rivers."

            Ash colored. "Well, I kind of jumped in."

            "Jumped in?"

            "We were escaping from a flock of wild Spearow."

            "Oh… well, they're gone now. Lei took care of them."

            "Hm?"

            "My Ampharos."

            "Thanks again." Ash said, doing a double take. She has an Ampharos? Wow! She must be a really good trainer then!

            "Well, I'll see you around." Catelyn said, as she jumped on her bicycle. "Good luck on your journey!"

            "Yours too!" Ash waved goodbye.

            Pichu waved too, and then they walked onwards.

            Wild Pidgey appeared!

            "Pichu, can you do Thundershock?"

            "Pi!" The mouse agreed, cheeks sparking. _Yes! _

            A fried Pidgey fell to the ground.

            This pattern repeated itself with many more Pidgey, the occasional Spearow, and a horde of Rattata, before they reached Viridian.

            Pichu felt stronger and more confident by the time they arrived, but that was reasonable.

            Ash called his mom that night.

            "Hi, mom, I made it to Viridian."

            "Oh! It only took you a day? It took your father four days to get there I remember." Delia smiled. "Are you okay?"

            "Yes, Pichu and I are fine."

            "That's good to hear. Now remember to shower tonight and change your underwear!"

            Ash blushed, as he was using a public phone. "I will, mom."

            "Good luck, Ash. Call me often!"

            "Don't worry, I will."

            "And remember to visit! Don't forget, talk to your dad while you're in Viridian, he said he'll have something for you."

            Ash promised to do so, and hung up.

            Pichu looked curious. _Why don't your parents live together?_

            "Hmm?"

            Ash couldn't quite understand electric mice language yet; he had only gotten pichu just yesterday…

            He'd better not tell his dad about the Spearow incident though. After all, he was eleven years old and had been taking classes from his dad for almost six years! He couldn't let his dad know he'd forgotten some of the most simple rules and knowledge…

            But he had been stressed.

            Ash made a mental note not to panic at the slightest sign of danger. His dad always said to be calm, after all….

            Well, he'd go see him tomorrow.

            Ash and pichu went to bed.

End Chapter

Whee! Fluff! -

Lei, the name of Lance's Ampharos, is the mandarin Chinese word for thunder.

Completed 5/31/04

            __


	2. Chapter 2

May this plotbunny live a long and useful life!

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, as it belongs to Nintendo, but I do own this fanfic, which I wrote. This is non-profit work and does not infringe on the copyrights of any of the multiple companies that have shares in pokemon.

Notes: for telepathy, for thoughts, _italics_ in case a pokemon talks.

This may be kind of based on the various pokemon games or manga series, but only vaguely.

Lance: Interesting new fic.

Phantomness: I'm going to try and write fluff!  
Ash: Good luck. You'll need it.

Phantomness: And I'm going to make this a completely new branch on the fanfic tree timeline so it shouldn't tie in to CCA or Dragon's love.

Tomo Star – thank you! By the way, when are you updating your championshipping?

Link Masters – no problema

Jarzard – hai, hai!

Pichu Star – well, thank you. -

Whatever/Celia Wong – Lance is a girl in this one.

Dragi – you send me the same review every time, but thanks…

Chapter 2

            After a breakfast of oatmeal with raisins, milk, and apple slices, Ash and Pichu headed to the Pokemon School in Viridian.

            His father, Jacques Ketchum worked as a professor for Viridian Pokemon College, but often helped out at the elementary school.

            Sure enough, he found his dad wrapping up a second grade class. It was a lesson on Fire Stones.

            "Oh, Ash, you made it to Viridian already? Excellent." The professor said.

            "Yes, dad."

            "That's wonderful. I should drop by and visit your mother, staying there on only the weekends is a bit unfair to her…"

            Ash nodded in agreement.

            "Plus, she'll be lonely now that you're gone." The man said, mostly to himself. "Now where did I put your present?"

            While the absentminded father searched his desk, and the adjourning classrooms, Ash read the poster on the wall dealing with status changes to do a quick review.

            Good, he hadn't forgotten anything.

            Pichu looked around the room with interest, but soon returned to his side.

            "I found it!"

            Jacques held up a package. "All right Ash, I'm sure this will be useful on your journey. Remember to call your mom regularly."

            "I know, Dad."

            "And be careful. I heard that there's something happening in Viridian Forest, some tournament of sorts. Try not to get tangled up in it, okay, son?"

            Ash nodded obediently, before he left.

            Pichu sniffed the package. _What's inside?_

            Ash blinked.

            Pichu sighed. He still can't understand me… She tugged at the green wrapping paper.

            "You want to see it too, girl? Okay. Let's open it together." They sat down on a convenient bench outside and then both tugged.

            The paper fell down, revealing a jumble of items. Two Potions, two antidotes, a poke ball, and a great ball appeared.

            "Well, that's smart. We're going to need those potions and antidotes in the Viridian Forest. It's a long trek." Ash smiled.

            Pichu idly battled the buttons on the two balls.

            She jumped when something actually popped out of the great ball. _Eek! _

            "Dad gave me a pokemon?" Ash gasped. "I know he has about forty, but…why?"

            Pichu shrugged.

            The released Kabuto peered quizzically at Ash, before deciding the dirt on the ground was more interesting.

            I have a new trainer?    

            Well, it was better than sitting in a box all day. At least he had fresh air and sunlight now. Lovely sunlight!

            He ate an ant; decided it tasted good, and ate another.

            Pichu blinked. _Well, he seems to accept it._

_            These taste good._ Kabuto said.

            Pichu blanched. _Yuck! I would never eat bugs!_

            _Suit yourself._

            Ash looked intrigued as the two pokemon carried on a brief conversation. Then, he picked Kabuto up while Pichu jumped on the shoulder, bought a few Paralyze Heal and Awakening at the Poke Mart, and headed into Viridian Forest.

            Almost as soon as they entered, they saw what Jacques had been talking about.

            Gangs of four trainers surrounded every path that led to Pewter.

            "Excuse me." Ash said politely to one trainer. "But do you mind moving?"

            The biker sneered. "Shut up punk. If you want to move forward, than battle me first! Koffing go!"

            The bag of toxic gasses popped out.

            Ash jumped.

            "Heh, scared now, ya little punk? Good! Then run back to Viridian like all the other scaredy-cats."

            "I'm not a scaredy-cat!"

            "Yeah right. Koffing, Tackle!"

            Koffing charged.

            Pichu sparked her cheeks angrily. This forest was her home, and now these stupid humans were ruling it!

They were hurting wild pokemon, not normal battles, but now, the Caterpie and Weedle would not be able to go to places with fresh grass.

They would starve! And then the Pidgey would run out of food, and they wouldn't tend the berries and nut trees!

And without those, the pikachu would all die!  
            She would stop them! How dare they do this!  
            "PICHU!"

            A thunder attack fried the Koffing, and the biker as well. This caught the attention of the other three trainers standing by.

            "You beat Spike?" One gasped.

            "You're just a little kid!"

            "Nah, it must have been a fluke." Another said. "Well, we'll just have to beat the crap out of you now!"

            Ash gulped.

            _Don't worry; I'll deal with it._ Pichu said grimly.

            A butterfree and Beedrill appeared, and she shocked both of them.

            The last trainer laughed and threw out a Charmeleon. "Game's over, kid. Flamethrower!"

            That was when Kabuto used Ancientpower, burying the Charmeleon under rocks.

            If Ash died, he'd be put back into the box!  
            He did not want to be put in the box again.

            Charmeleon fainted as well.

            The three trainers fled, and that was when Ash noticed a conspicuous flyer. By tournament rules you got the loser's pokemon?

            Yikes!

            But…

            He softened as he noticed the unconscious trainer still had two poke balls on his belt. Might as well check…

            They both contained Weedles.

            Ash released the bugs back into the wild, and continued walking.

End Chapter

Start 5/31/04, completed 6/1/04


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter!  
Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, as it belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan comics. This is non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfic written by me so it's mine under international copyright laws.

Notes: for telepathy, for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks

Aeroleen – k, k, I had a brain freeze when I wrote this. In any case, I know Lei is lightning… at least I know someone Chinese is reading this. Laughs I guess it's the influence of all the moves 'Thunderpunch', 'Thundershock, and 'Thunder', when its supposed to be lightning… Shan Dian, yes, in han yu pin yin.

Whatever – hai, hai! Although if continues to be shaky I can't update.

Tomo Star/Akiko Koishii/Dragi – thanks

Pichu Star – Ehehehe, well, if I were in charge of the game, I'd probably leave it as it were, except I'd randomize starting pokemon.

Heath 999 – ah, welcome! I didn't know you were still active on I just like making ash smart…

Chapter 3

_What now?_ Pichu asked.

_Don't ask me._ Kabuto said, feasting on the grubs that covered a rotten tree. Fresh dinner!

It tasted so good…

Pichu looked away, instead eating the pokemon food Ash had brought. Ash himself had a peanut butter sandwich.

They didn't need a fire yet. It was spring, so the nights were warm enough to sleep outdoors without a tent.

Ash had set up a sleeping bag and was now brushing his teeth by the stream. They had discovered a patch of blueberries too, and Pichu had happily stuffed herself.

After all, she didn't know when they'd get berries again.

Ash returned, clad in his green pajamas, and climbed into bed. Pichu snuggled in next to him, while Kabuto just slept on the ground.

They hadn't encountered any more 'tournament' trainers yet, but Viridian was a big forest…

One could never be sure.

Pichu sang a few bars of the moon song that all pikachu sing, and then went to sleep.

She didn't wake until the next morning. By then, breakfast was ready, so they all ate and headed on the way again.

It seemed they would never reach Pewter.

By the time the door out loomed two days later, Pichu was heartily sick of Viridian Forest.

Stupid lurking trainers…

She lost count of how many she had shocked.

The only possible benefit was that Ash had gained a single pokemon. A Fearow. Well, better than nothing.

They walked towards the pokemon center, healed, and crashed.

Fearow looked around the building with her good eyesight, before deciding there was no danger and going to sleep.

She nested on the top bunk of the room in the Center.

Pichu slept next to Ash, while Kabuto slept on the floor.

The next day, they walked to the gym.

"Hahahaha! You're light years away from facing Brock!" The junior trainer laughed.

"Very funny." Ash said dryly.

"Fight me first! Go, Diglett!"

Ash peered at the mole, calculating quickly. It had horrible defense, so as long as he didn't use Pichu…

"Fearow, Drill Peck!"

The Diglett dove underground. Fearow waited, drifting lazily above the hole. She could wait.

She was a patient bird. To be a swift striking killer you needed that. Spearows were impatient, but when they evolved, they gained knowledge.

She drifted, closing her eyes and pretending to fall asleep.

The Diglett shot out of the ground towards her…

And she hit it hard with Drill peck. There.

The junior trainer gasped. "B-but!"

"What?" Ash asked, as he ruffed Pichu's downy fur. "Excellent work, Fearow!"

She preened and waited for her next opponent.

It was a Sandshrew.

It kept using Sand-Attack, but she hit it twice with Drill peck again and it fainted. It was so lucky she had sharp eyes.

The blinding sand hadn't affected her, really.

She accepted the hug Ash gave her, and the handful of strawberries. How delicious!

But she didn't' want to fight Onix, she had made that clear. Its wrap could break her into pieces.

He understood.

He would not be using Pichu either. Smart one.

Hmm… that left Kabuto, didn't it?

"… I believe in rock-hard defense and determination! That's why my pokemon are all the rock type!" Brock proclaimed.

Ash resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Oh, the horror…

"Go! Geodude!"

So it was a two on two battle for the Boulder badge? Ash had expected the onix to pop out immediately. Shrugging, he released Kabuto.

Kabuto used Water Gun on a startled Geodude, fainting it immediately.

Brock rubbed his eyes. It looked like a rock or ground type, how?

"You've never visited the museum, Brock?" Ash asked. "This is the unevolved form of Kabutops."

"WOAH! How did you get it?"

"A present."

Brock hid his jealousy and sent out Onix. It used Bind, but then Kabuto just used two Water Guns to drain off the entirety of the pokemon's HP.

Done!

"… Well," Brock said, in stunned silence. "I guess since you beat me, take the Boulder Badge."

"Thank you." Ash said politely. He was about to leave when three little kids jumped on him.

"We hate you!"

"Give that back!"

"Timmy! Cindy! Joey! Stop!" Brock cried, trying to pry them off. Ash let out a cry when he realized that he had a giant gash on his arm, from someone's fingernails, and he shrieked a second later when another kid bit his leg.

Pichu jumped out of his backpack and used Thunderbolt.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry." Brock said, as he ran to get the first aid kit. "It's just that this is the first time I've lost in months, and…"

"Your siblings?"

"Yes." The gym leader said.

Ash winced as he daubed disinfectant on his two wounded areas, plus the scratches on the rest of his body. "Ouch…"

"Tell you what, I'll give you this to make up for it." Brock promised. Ash took the TM, and sighed. "Please don't tell anyone. Otherwise, I'll lose my gym license and I won't be able to support my family anymore."

"Fine." Ash said, only limping slightly when he left. Bide? Well, maybe he could teach it to Kabuto…

Pichu looked worried, but Ash reassured her everything would heal in a few days. He decided to rest before going to Mount Moon though.

End Chapter!

I don't like Brock's younger siblings. In fact, I hate them.

The 'moon song' reference is made to 'Pikachu's goodbye' episode, where the pikachus are singing under a full moon.

Kabuto can learn TM 11, Water Gun in RBY

6/1/04


	4. Chapter 4

I shall discover another plot, presumably when Ash is older so I can do romance.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, as it belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This is non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfic written by me and I own it.

Chapter 4

"Hi! Remember me! I met you in Viridian Forest!"

Ash groaned as a Bug Catcher jumped out of a bush. He had just left Pewter, but… what was with all the trainers blocking the way to Mount Moon?

With a resigned sigh, he sent out Fearow.

Two Caterpie went down immediately.

Ash had not walked many more steps when a junior trainer with two Pidgeys attacked. This time, Pichu took center stage in battle.

Ash made a quick decision and walked into the tall grass by the road. That way, hopefully he could avoid some of the trainers…

A Rattata jumped out with a Tackle attack.

"Kabuto, use Scratch!"

Rattata fainted.

Ash suddenly realized he had forgotten to buy Repel. Oh dear…

He began walking back to Pewter, but that was when another pokemon attacked him. An ember attack hit the grass by his feet.

Ash jumped.

Pichu immediately used Thunderwave and then Thundershock, while Ash readied a poke ball.

Not a grass blade stirred.

"Hmm?"

However, when Ash pushed aside the taller grass, he found to his surprise that it was not a fire pokemon.

A paralyzed Ditto lay there.

"A ditto here? Oh well." Not bothering to argue with Lady Luck, Ash dropped a poke ball and caught Ditto.

Then, he kept walking. In a few minutes, he was back in Pewter. He healed his pokemon at the pokemon center bought four repels at the mart, and then bravely ventured out into the tall grass again.

A wild Rattata attacked.

Deciding that this might be a good chance to test out his new pokemon, Ash released Ditto.

_Hi!_ Ditto said playfully.

Pichu waved.

"Ditto, could you transform?"

_Easy! I can do lots of pokemon!_ Ditto bragged, even though Ash couldn't understand. As a Machop, Ditto made swift work of Rattata.

_Nice._ Kabuto said briefly.

"Wow!" Ash hugged his pokemon, and then they went on a-walking. Despite the fact that Repel had been applied, many Rattata and Spearow still attacked.

At least it was good training.

Ash was exceedingly relieved when he spied a Pokemon Center right outside of Mount Moon.

Thank goodness! His pokemon were running out of Power points to attack with, especially Ditto.

A pity it could only use Transform as a Ditto…

Ash went inside, and healed his pokemon quickly, before he made lunch for them. After the meal was concluded, they went to battle a few trainers.

Vicky sent out her Clefairy.

"Pichu, Thunderbolt." Ash chirped. Pichu nodded, feeling the warm tingle of power inside of her body, before she released it all in an explosive burst of energy. Clefairy fainted.

"Oh no! Jigglypuff go! Sing!"

Ash covered his ears, and Ditto ingeniously transformed into a barrier.

Jigglypuff sang for roughly ten minutes, before it ran out of PP for that move, so instead, it used Pound.

Pound hit Kabuto on the shell. Kabuto yawned and used Slash. No more Jigglypuff.

"Done." Ash said.

Vicky burst into tears.

"Why does this always happen?" Ash asked no one in particular as he made fast his escape.

It was short-lived.

Apparently Vicky had a boyfriend who was a junior trainer.

"ATTACK!"

Ash ducked, and Ditto transformed into a barrier again. A flurry of leaves hit and fell off.

A boy with a Bulbasaur and an Oddish stood there glaring.

"How dare you make Vicky cry?"

"She challenged me." Ash muttered.

"I'll make you pay! Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!"

The vine whips once again hit the barrier, stuck, and froze.

That was when Ash dropped the barrier, and Fearow came out, as a volley of pecks rewarded the trainer.

Both he and both his pokemon were KO'd.

"Well, I hope that gets rid of all the interruptions." Ash said in annoyance. "I'm only trying to go on my journey."

_Seems awfully strange…_ Pichu mentioned.

"I know. Why is everyone suddenly trying to attack me?"

This time, Pichu blinked.

_You understand me?_

"Yes… wait a minute! I do!" Ash said. "Wow…"

Pichu grinned.

_Must have activated somehow._ Kabuto said.

Ditto laughed. _Well, that's one unknown benefit of training my species. We heighten your natural abilities._

"Cool!" Ash said, hugging Ditto as well.

Ditto just smiled.

Fearow ate a berry.

It was nothing to fluster her…

She ate another berry. Yum… dark and plump and juicy!

Ash jumped.

A rock hit the area he had been standing in.

"I challenge you!"

"Not again…" Ash sighed. "Pichu?"

Pichu sparked her cheeks and fried the Nidoran M, as well as the Ekans, that attacked.

Pamela huffily threw down half her cash and stomped off. Ash picked up the money, and then decided to take another break before Mount Moon. So off to the Pokemon Center he went to heal, but then…

He saw more trainers approaching. Here we go again…

End Chapter  
6/1/04

Felt nice and put up another chapter. Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

I just saw a post where someone cast Lance as Ash's older brother, intriguing… actually, it's kind of cool if the fic is not championshipping, I saw it once in a fic titled Psuedo Shigeru about Gary mostly and I liked it.

Disclaimer: If I owned pokemon, you'd be watching CCA instead of the series now. Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo. This is non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfic written by me and I own it, so don't take it.

Pyr00tje – I 'm trying, k?

Akiko Koishii – oh, well…

Spirit Hellfire – for you, this fic will have no romance! I know you requested something like that…

Pichu Star – thanx!

Dragi – kk

Chapter 5

Needless to say, he had fought all the trainers, and was now deep in the heart of Mount Moon.

It was cold, and dark, and miserable… all right, he was exaggerating. But it had been a day since he had seen sunlight and camping in a cave was no fun!

He popped the vitamins in his mouth again, not wanting to develop a cave deficiency.

Another Zubat flew towards him.

Ditto transformed into a pikachu and shocked Zubat, sending it flying. Well, at least that was one less Zubat to fight again. It was scant comfort. Why did mount moon have so many tunnels?

He climbed down another one. Was that light ahead? Maybe it was the exit!

Two people in black clothes were talking.

"We have to find the fossils!"

"Calm down, Ryan. We still have two days."

"What if we don't find them, Rachel?" The boy asked bitterly. "We won't be able to go back."

"Sure we will! We'll just get a pay cut."

Ash's eyes widened at the Red 'R's on their shirts. Team rocket! They were trying to find fossils in mount moon?

He accidentally dislodged a rock.

"What was that?" Rachel jumped.

Ryan sneered. "Well, he'll be sorry he messed with us. Golbat, go! Supersonic!"

Ash covered his ears, as Pichu did the same.

After a few minutes, Ryan looked confused. No one had appeared. Maybe he was just being paranoid…

"Rachel, quit being so jumpy. It was probably just a wild Geodude."

"I guess…" The girl replied, but she did not sound convinced.

Ash quietly snuck out of that tunnel. It was too dangerous.

He tried another tunnel, and this time, it was worse. There were six members of Team Rocket guarding a small sub-cavern.

"Stop right there! We're digging these fossils up right now!"

"Since you trespassed, prepare to pay!"

"Ditto, transform now! Something that can take down a lot of pokemon please?" Ash said, as Pichu, Kabuto, and Fearow attacked the fourteen rocket-owned pokemon.

Ditto nodded, and shifted into a Nidoking, before using Earthquake.

Fearow dispatched two Rattata and a Raticate quickly, before two Zubats teamed up against her.

Pichu shocked one, but had trouble dealing with the Grimer.

Kabuto used Slash on a Meowth and another Raticate, but found it hard to deal with the Koffing.

Ditto next turned into a Drowzee, and used Hypnosis. That put the remaining pokemon to sleep.

"!" A rocket cursed.

"Retreat!" The other said. "We can get the fossils later! It's not like the kid can do anything!"

They all ran away.

Ash took note of the direction, and decided that would be the exit. Going into the other 'room', he found a Super Nerd.

"Now hold on a second, kid! I found these fossils they're both mine!"

Ash blinked. "I didn't do anything."

"Shut up! I know you want them! But I'll only give you one if you can beat me! Voltorb, attack!"

Kabuto used Earthquake.

Voltorb and the Magnemite following both fainted under that assault.

The Super nerd cursed, but moved aside. "Here, take a fossil."

Ash recognized one that looked like Kabuto, but the others seemed to make no sense. Shrugging, he took one that looked like a fish somewhat.

Then, he left the cave by the Rocket exit.

There was no one there, luckily. Unfortunately, there was no pokemon center on this side of the mountain, and Cerulean was still at least a day's journey ahead.

"Well, might as well make the best of the situation…"

Ash fixed soup and pokenosh for the whole group, and they ate and rested.

It was getting dark when a flying pokemon landed in front of his tent.

"… Catelyn?" Ash asked, after having shone his flashlight in her face. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Ash, I heard of Team rocket activity in this area, so I came to check."

"Oh, that? You're a bit late. They left Mount Moon this afternoon." Ash said. "They were digging up pokemon fossils."

"I see." Catelyn said.

"You didn't' come to see me?" He had to admit he felt a bit disappointed.

"No, I heard you had gotten your Boulder badge so I came to offer congratulations too." She said cheerfully. "Voila!"

From behind her back she produced a plate with a dozen fresh-baked chocolate-chip cookies on it.

"Cool!"

"Enjoy, and good luck with the Cascade Badge." Catelyn laughed. "On second thought, mind if I travel with you for a bit?"

"Why?"

"Well, I'm bored."

Ash blinked. He wouldn't mind, human company would be nice and since she had saved his life she couldn't be a bad person. And those cookies…

He took a bite and sighed happily. Heaven!

"Sure, I don't mind."

Catelyn grinned. "Cool."

"But why are you interested in Team Rocket?"

"Let's just say I'm sort of an undercover agent for the government." She said, flashing a peace sign.

"Wow!"

"Shall we go?"

"Sure." Ash replied, glad that he had found someone nice to travel with. That would make his mom less worried!

His dad too, he'd have to remember to visit and ask about the fossil later.

End Chapter

Completed 6/1/04


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Another Chapter!  
Disclaimer: See an earlier chapter please

Lance uses the name Catelyn, which is her real name, away from the Plateau, and she is wearing girl's clothes.

Chapter 6

"So, do you know how to get to Cerulean?"

"Sure." Catelyn said, looking up from the plant she was investigating. "But why do you want to know?"

"I'm trying to avoid the swarm of junior trainers." Ash explained.

"I see. Well, I suppose I could fly us there…"

"Really?"

Catelyn smirked in reply, releasing a Dragonair. "Tempest, you don't mind giving us a lift to Cerulean do you?"

_Of course not…_ the pokemon said in a lilting tone, as the two trainers climbed on and she flew off.

Ash admired the view from the sky while they flew along. It was pretty, very pretty.

Soon, they landed in front of the pokemon center, where Ash gratefully healed his pokemon, before deciding to go to the gym.

"So you're going to battle Misty?"

"Who's Misty? Isn't Daisy the gym leader?" Ash asked, puzzled.

Catelyn cursed inwardly. Shimatta! I shouldn't have given that away! Oh well, time to dance my way out of this trap too…

"Good point. I guess I'm not feeling too awake."

"Are you okay, Catelyn?"  
"Sure." She grinned. "Well, in a water-type gym you should have no problem."

Ash gave a peace sign as Pichu chirped and they walked in.

Two junior trainers waited, more than Brock's gym as was expected. Pichu quickly dispatched the two horsea and the goldeen as well.

He walked in deeper.

But… there was no one there.

He stared blankly at the empty space for a few minutes, before Pichu tugged on his pant leg to remind him what they were looking for.

"Why isn't she here?"

_I don't know._

"Well, let's go then…" Catelyn sighed. Irresponsible again… I'll have to remember to bring that up at the next Gym Leader's meeting and fine her…never liked their family anyway, their gym's a joke…

They left the gym. Ash went out pokemon-searching while Catelyn took a nap at the Center.

He didn't find anything really worth catching. Now that he had Ditto; that could cover a lot of bases.

He did however, get attacked by Team Rocket. Luckily, Kabuto evolved to Kabutops and drove them off.

Still, Catelyn might like to know. He made a mental note to tell her, before he spotted something.

Was that-?

Yes! It was a scientist being attacked by a Beedrill! Well, he should help the poor man out.  
"Pichu, Thundershock!" Ash commanded, driving the bug away.

"Oh, thank you!" The scientist brushed himself off. "I am eternally grateful! Is there something I can do to repay you?"

"Um… do you know where I can revive fossilized pokemon?"

The man got a glint in his eye. "I do indeed! I am Professor Chestnut, and I will conduct you to my lab! It will only take a few minutes!"

The next thing Ash knew, he was on Cinnabar. Chestnut took the fossil for a few minutes, and then handed Ash a poke ball.

"What is it?"

"I've never seen this species of pokemon before. It wasn't an Omanyte or an Aerodactyl." Professor Chestnut shook his head. "Well, good luck to you when you train it!"

"Er, thanks…" Ash said, waving goodbye.

He opened the poke ball.

In a customary flash of red, a pokemon appeared.

The dinosaur roared.

How interesting.

"I have never seen this before either…" Ash muttered. "Kabutops, you're a dinosaur too, do you know what it is?"

_In my day, they were plant-eaters._ The fossil clam said helpfully. Well, maybe it wasn't a clam per se, but it did still look like shellfish.

_Oh?_ Pichu asked. _That's good…_

_Where am I?_ The pokemon asked.

Kabutops tried to explain the situation. The dinosaur took it rather well. Ash consulted his pokédex, but it wasn't helpful.

"There's got to be a scan function somewhere…"

_But can you use it?_ Ditto teased.

"DITTO!"

_Don't worry, let me take a look!_

"…" Without a word, Ash handed Ditto the pokédex. In a few minutes, Ditto reappeared, having turned into – air? Electrons? Something…

_It's there just inactive. It's locked but hitting that spot over there will turn it on and off. I just activated it for you._

"Thankies!"

_Not a problem… ah, I'm such a versatile pokemon…_ Ditto congratulated itself.

"Scanning…" The pokédex beeped. It scanned for an awfully long time without any luck.

"Listen, could you just give me type?"

The pokédex whirred. "Type 1: Steel. Type 2: Fire."

"Strange…" Ash said.

_I do have a name, its Red Eyes;_ the pokemon informed Ash. _I suppose I can't eat you. Plants don't talk, do they? Are you a pokemon?_

Ash blanched. "No!"

Kabutops took Red Eyes aside and explained the situation. The pokemon nodded, and then waddled off to a patch of grass and was soon chewing and eating happily.

Looks kind of like an Ankylosaur 1… It had four legs; three rows of spiked ridges on its back, although not Stegosaurus plates, and was a grayish brown color.

Maybe the flames came from the ridges?

Shrugging, Ash decided just to call it an Ankylosaur for now, and since it said its name was Red Eyes, he'd use that in battle.

End Chapter

Completed 6/2/04

Created 6/1/04

1 This information was taken from , and yes, that is a real type of dinosaur.


	7. Chapter 7

I am going to attempt to tone down Lance, although that's going to be hard to do… laughs

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfic belongs to me.

Notes: for telepathy, for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks

Firehedgehog – thank you!

Akiko Koishii – I have no idea, really

Pichu Star – hmm, still working on that. ponders

Chapter 7

"Red Eyes, can you do Iron Tail?"

The Ankylosaur studied the opposing rock type, and then swung his tail around, hard. Geodude went flying.

"Eek!" Shouted the camper.

Catelyn had taken off again, on the trail of Team Rocket, Ash didn't mind if she dropped in once in a while.

But it was his journey, not hers.

"Excellent!"

Next, thinking the opponent was also a rock type, Jenny sent out Oddish… only to be hit by Ember.

The same fate befell her Bellsprout.

"Great work, Red Eyes!" Ash said, giving his new pokemon a hug. Red Eyes looked startled for a minute, but accepted the gesture.

It didn't feel squishy, and he sensed no malice.

Strange new species, this was.

Still, it was a good life. His new 'friend' protected him from the meat-eaters.

So he would obey.

He ambled along, nibbling on the new grass. Yum!

Fearow soared overhead, keeping a lookout for other trainers.

_OUCH!_

A bolt of electricity had beamed out of nowhere and knocked the bird down. Ash quickly ran to catch Fearow, but there was a size difference and Fearow landed on top of him. At least it lessened the force of impact.

Fearow got up, eyes spinning. What was that?

She was then smacked in the face with a poke ball, but since she was already a trained pokemon, the ball bounced off.

It did not help her steadily decreasing good mood though.

With a cry, Fearow spread her wings and charged with Drill Peck.

"HELP!!!"

Pansy dived for the ground as the enraged bird soared overhead.

"Hey! What are you doing? That's my pokemon!" Ash barked.

"Huh?"

Pansy's Magnemite buzzed, and shot off another Thundershock at Fearow, but this time, she dodged in time.

"Pichu!"

Pichu nodded and used Rollout on Magnemite, distracting it while Fearow escaped.

"Quit trying to steal my pokemon." Ash said, as Fearow flew back to him, its rage finally vented.

Doing swooping dives to scare people could do that.

Pansy glared. "How dare you scare a girl!"

"Oh, stuff it. You were the one trying to steal my pokemon… and you kept attacking after I said so."

"So?"

"So what?"

With a dramatic flair – well, an attempted dramatic flair, since she fell on her face, Pansy threw off her skirt and vest as Ash covered his eyes. "I am Team Rocket!"

Ash blinked.

Sure, she wore a black leotard with an 'R' on it, but… Ew…

"That's disgusting!" Ash exclaimed. "I didn't need to see that! Pichu, Thunder!"

Pansy was fried!  
She didn't even get to say a motto.

Fearow huffed. _I knew she was no good._

"Yes, yes." Ash agreed, as they continued the route to Vermillion. "I know." They kept walking.

He had waited in Cerulean a day or two extra, but still the gym leader had not shown up, so finally, he had just gone to get the next badge first.

They continued to trek, and walk, and walk… by the time Vermillion was breached they were more than ready to take on Surge. It was a pity Pichu refused to evolve, but she could have been a Raichu.

That went for all of Ash's pokemon who were already evolved or one-shots. He was fishing when all of a sudden, the Good Rod jerked.

"Please, please, please don't let it be another Magikarp…" Ash begged, having bagged nine or ten already that morning.

It didn't quite work.

Wild Magikarp attacked!  
Ash pulled it off the hook and threw it back in, before baiting his hook with commercial green bait and moving to another fishing spot.

Maybe he would be lucky this time?

He wasn't.

Five more Magikarps later, Ash was getting annoyed. Why, oh why, oh why, is the Good Rod so bad? Its name is Good Rod, isn't it?

_You could try fishing elsewhere, like that stream._ Fearow commented. _I saw some fish there earlier._

"But you don't eat fish?"

_No, I don't eat fish much._

Seeing as he had nothing to lose but time, Ash packed up his tackle and bait and walked into the woods next to the stream, before tossing in his hook and sinker.

Ditto and Pichu sat on opposite shoulders, while Ankylosaur passively followed, taking a few bites of weeds.

They didn't taste too bad…

Maybe it would be okay?

This time, the resulting tug on the Good Rod sent Ash flying through the air to land with a plop in the stream.

Ditto immediately transformed into a Lanturn, which Ash clung on to, while Pichu sniffed the air.

_Whatever it is, it's an awfully strong pokemon!_

Ash gritted his teeth. Sooner or later, the fish would get tired. The key word being sooner or later…

Pichu and Lanturn/Ditto finally managed to stun their opponent and get rid of enough HP for Ash to get in close and throw a poke ball two hours later, roughly.

By then, Ash's hands had been rubbed raw and he was soaking wet and sneezing.

_Oh no, looks like you have a cold._ Fearow said when she fished him out. Ash made a half-hearted glare, but nodded as he dug a towel out of his backpack and wrung out his wet clothes.

Ankylosaur warmed him up with a fire and body heat, that pokemon was really as good as portable heater.

So it wasn't so bad. Just in case though, he took Motrin to stave off the soreness in his body as well as any potential flu bugs.

Pichu sneezed.

"I vote we spend the night in the Center." Ash said.

_I agree._ Ditto nodded.

_Sure, I'll second that motion._ Pichu mentioned.

Ash ran to the Center, healed his pokemon, and then they all crashed in a convenient room.

It was a pity he was running out of slots on his Trainer's card though, you could only stay at the Center a certain number of times a year for free, otherwise, they started charging pretty steep rates.

Well, but this time he needed a good night's sleep indoors, so he did put that thought out of his mind and fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.

End Chapter

Completed 6/2/04


	8. Chapter 8

Maybe I'll just do a generic journey plot and forget about saving the world…

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, as it belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. Please don't take my non-profit and non-copyright infringing fanfic since I wrote it and its mine by international copyright laws.

Notes: for telepathy, for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks

Warning: Misty-bashing or the interpreted equivalent thereof in this chapter

BambookidX – thank you!

Pichu Star – hai, hai!  
Akiko Koishii – thanks! Bows

Firehedgehog – just a question, are you ever updating 'Return of Destiny'? It's been a while…

Chapter 8

Ash looked at the Cloyster bemusedly as he waited.

Cloyster finished consuming the fresh seaweed Ash had bought at a market stall. _I take it you're a pokemon trainer._

Ash nodded.

_Well, you caught me fair and square._

Pichu grinned.

_So I will stay and fight for you._

It was that simple.

Ash trained Cloyster in the Diglett tunnel that day, and found that she was quite skilled. Not the best, but far from being a worthless pokemon.

Excellent!  
Then, he went off to get Surge's badge.

Luckily, Surge was in the gym. Even luckier, someone earlier had deactivated the electric traps in the trashcans and Surge had not had time to put them back yet. All Ash had to do was to beat the junior trainers first.

No problem!

"Fearow, use Steel Wing!"

Dillon stared in absolute shock as his Pikachu went a-flying. "No way! How?"

"Well… teaching your pokemon moves outside its normal type improves its battling ability." Ash said, quoting his father.

"Oh? Does it. Try this for size then. Pikachu, go!"

"You're using another Pikachu?"

"Yes! Pikachu, use Thundershock!"

Ash rolled his eyes. Sure, it hit Fearow, but she had enough HP to stall a bit longer…

"Drill Peck…"

It was a good think Pikachu did not have good defense. Pichu wore a Metal Coat occasionally when she had to. That helped.

With the level advantage as well, Ash moved past the junior trainer and into Surge's room.

"Well! You're challenging me? You have guts then, kid!" Surge exclaimed. "I'll show you how deadly paralysis can be!"

"Bring it on." Ash said, releasing Ankylosaur.

"Huh? Raichu, use Thunderpunch!"

"Red Eyes, Earthquake."

Red eyes jumped up and down, shattering the ground. Raichu fell through a crack and got stuck.

"Raichu! Mega Punch!"

The stuck Raichu wriggled but was unable to get free.

"Iron Tail!"

Raichu developed swirly eyes, fainting.

Surge gaped for a few minutes. But he was an honorable gym leader and surrendered the Thunderbadge just the same.

"You did great, Red Eyes." Ash told the pokemon proudly.

Ankylosaur yawned and ate another clump of grass.

He was just a very slow pokemon.

_Are we going back to Cerulean now?_

Ash nodded. "Yes, before we can go to Celadon we have to hit Cerulean first. So I might as well see if the leader is back yet."

_Sounds good to me._ Cloyster yawned.

Ash recalled her, since she couldn't walk back and was too big to carry like Pichu and Ditto. Fearow flew overhead.

Ankylosaur followed at his leisurely pace.

"So now what?" A voice in the bushes asked.

Ash jumped when an orange-haired girl jumped out. "I'm talking to you, Jack!"

"Jack? My name is Ash."  
"Don't lie to me Jack! Why did you run out on our date!"

Before Ash quite knew what was happening, he had been hit over the head with a mallet.

Pichu glared and immediately shocked the person.

_What was that for?_

Misty screamed.

That was when the real Jack came along the bend. Catching sight of him, Misty recovered immediately and dashed away.

"JACK!!!"

"EEK!" Jack yelled, running faster.

Ash rubbed his aching noggin. "Sheesh, what's wrong with that girl?"

_I have no idea!_ Fearow proclaimed.

_Maybe she's crazy?_ Ditto asked.

"I'll bet on that."

Cloyster iced his head for half an hour, and then, once the bump had gone down in size, they continued down the path.

Luckily, there were no trainers to fight this time so the road was much shorter.

The blue roofs of Cerulean loomed ahead upon their return. Ash headed straight to the gym.

To his horror, he saw the girl and guy from earlier making out on the couch.

"YUCK!"

Ash quickly ran out, but not before Misty noticed. Glaring angrily, the mood broken, she ran after him.

"Hey you! You owe me an apology!"

"What?" Ash declared incredulously. "You malleted me for no reason whatsoever! Why should I apologize to you?"

"Well, you just ruined my make-up session with Jake!" Misty yelled, malleting him again.

Pichu once again shocked her, and this time Red Eyes added a Flamethrower. Misty fainted.

A cascade badge tumbled out of her jacket pocket. Deciding that this was fair exchange in return for her unprovoked attacks on him, Ash took the badge, and then swiftly exited the town and was well on his way to Celadon before Misty was none the wiser.

End Chapter

Completed 6/2/04

Whee!

And that's how Ash got the Cascade badge


	9. Chapter 9

Busy, busy, dreadfully busy sings

YATTA! I'm happy because I won a prestigious band award! -

Disclaimer: See previous chapter

Raven and Januarye – ah…

Akiko Koishii – you're right, I should….

Firehedgehog – odd, from your fics I thought you were quite fond of Misty. Oh well.

Chapter 9

It had been quite easy getting through Rock Tunnel actually. At least it was a straight path with only one detour unlike Mount Moon's maze.

Now, Ash and his pokemon happily inhaled fresh, sweet air in Lavender town. The only thing that detracted from a pristine landscape was the creepily boring tower that jutted up into the sky like a prometery.

Ash healed his pokemon at the Center again. He remembered to call his mom this time, luckily.

It was a shock when he found out that his dad was actually home on a weekday. Maybe he did mean it about spending more time with his family?

"Dad?"

"Hey, Ash, how many pokemon have you caught?" Jacques Ketchum inquired.

"Well, only six, but I did get three badges."

"Good for you!"

Ash grinned and gave a peace sign.

"Just be careful though, don't go into the Pokemon Tower in Lavender."

"Why not?"

"Because. That's the only place where wild ghost pokemon live, but you can't see them without a Silph Scope. So save up your cash when you get to Saffron!"

"Okay dad."

"How's Pichu? Did she evolve yet?"

"Um, actually, Pichu doesn't want to evolve."

"Really! How intriguing!" Jacques spent fifteen minutes giving Ash a lecture on pokemon evolution, which he paid attention to, and then hung up.

Ash sighed. Dad's still a teacher at heart, isn't he?

He left the Center and began walking the dirt road – really, why didn't they just use cement, it would be more convenient – and…

That was when some strange kid jumped out of a tree and demanded a battle.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Ash said. "Why, nailing a few boards to a tree to make a tree house does not make your residence a gym!"

A.J. scowled. "Well, I know it's not that impressive, but that's no reason to disbelieve my words!"

"Look," Ash said. "I have three badges already."

"Great! Then battle me!"

"… Well, if you insist…" Ash said, waiting for A.J. to release his pokemon since he was the challenger.

"Go! Sandshrew!"

Ash thought Sandshrew were cute, but he hadn't caught one yet. They always hid when people came around.

Oh well…

He'd catch one someday! But completing the pokédex could wait until _after_ he got the badges.

And hopefully became a Pokemon Master! That dream seemed a lot closer now, as he fondly touched the badges pinned to the inside of his blue jacket. Apparently his vest had attachable sleeves, so he wore them to cover his arms from sunburn.

Too bad he had run out of suntan lotion, he had to remember to buy some when he got to Celadon.

Sunburns were no fun!

"Cloyster, use Water Gun!"

Ash was surprised when Sandshrew shook the attack off.

"Hah!" A.J. proclaimed. "Do you see now? My Sandshrew is completely resistant to water attacks! It can't lose!"

"That's quite special." Ash agreed. "But… is it fast enough?"

Cloyster immediately shot off a barrage of Spike Cannon.

Sandshrew dodged some, but not all, having only expected ice and water attacks from the ice/water type.

Cloyster snickered inside her shell. _Suckers…_

One large spike sent Sandshrew flying through the air as A.J. stared in plenty of shock. "No way!"

"Well, I seem to be getting that…" Ash remarked. "Thanks for the money by the way." A.J. spluttered, but fair was fair.

Ash walked off the victor.

He next had to deal with a picnicker who thought he was leaving trash over the grass. Luckily, all she had was an Oddish.

It was fast work with Ankylosaur.

Really, why was everyone trying to attack him for no reason? Last time, some one had been angry that he hadn't been wearing shorts!

Stupid junior trainers…

"All I did was walk by." Ash complained to Pichu.

Pichu shrugged.

_I don't pretend to understand humans._

_ Nor I._ Red Eyes added.

A Spearow flew out of the grass towards them.

Cloyster sent an Aurora beam its way and Spearow fell.

_Didn't you buy repel?_ Fearow queried.

"I used two bottles already." Ash sighed. "I'm running out again."

_Yes, it is rather annoying tripping over every single pokemon in the wild…especially when most are Rattatas!_

Pichu nodded.

_Hmm…_ Ditto mused. _I don't know how to turn into Repel._

"It's okay, Ditto, that might be dangerous."

Ditto laughed, and switched into a Butterfree. He liked flying. It was such a nice feeling.

If he hadn't been a ditto, he would have liked being a bird.

Fearow was awfully pretty though…

Ditto suddenly blushed. Where did that come from? Sure, he knew that as a Ditto he could pick just about any pokemon as his mate, but…

Maybe?

…

Who knows what might or might not work?

Completed 6/3/04

Finals are over

I think I failed Spanish though…

Lance: So I'm not here?

Phantomness: Not quite sure yet…

Kairo: eats a lollipop She's still busy nurturing plotbunny embryos.

Lance: O.O

Phantomness: How else would I get plotbunnies? It's not polite to steal them…


	10. Chapter 10

I really need a subplot…

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, as it belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan comics! This is non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfic written by me and I own it under international copyright laws.

Notes: for telepathy, for thoughts, _italics_ for pokemon talking

I would have updated sooner but I had something known as FINALS. . And then if you didn't read my livejournal, know that my Microsoft word got reset and my desktop got wiped so I lost a lot of my stuff and had to fix things…

Falconzord – thanks!

Firehedgehog – ah, I see…

Pichu Star – kk!

Chapter 10

"No."

Ash scowled. "Why not?"

"Because." The junior trainer said. "If you don't like perfume you're not allowed inside! So there!" She slammed the door.

"Well, isn't that stupid…" Ash muttered as he walked away. "Just because I'm allergic to it…"

_That's stupid._ Pichu sniffed. _What does perfume have to do with battling?_

Ankylosaur nodded.

_I can help, no problem._ Ditto said. _After all, I can transform into anything…_

Ash caught the hint, and the group went behind a building. A minute later, a boy with long purple hair and glasses walked out.

He knocked on the gym door.

The girls looked at him, swooned, and then were promptly knocked unconscious as hard objects collided with their heads.

Cloyster and Ankylosaur would have high-fived had either of them possessed hands. As it were, they settled for beaming at each other.

_Let's go!_

Ash grinned, and went through the open door as Ditto turned into a beetle and perched on his hat brim.

There.

Without wasting time, and since Erika wasn't telling a story – what a waste of time – he challenged her.

Erika looked amused, but accepted.

"Tangela, go!"

Good defense and special attack, but it didn't' have that much HP… so he couldn't use Kabutops yet…

"Fearow! Drill Peck!"

That was fast, even Tangela's multitude of vines couldn't keep the speedy bird away.

It fell. Limp seaweed, almost.

He waited for her next pokémon.

It was a surprising Oddish. Oh well. Ankylosaur was more than happy to dispose with Flamethrower.

And the last pokemon?

What was it?

Ash took a sip of lemonade and waited, along with his pokemon, to see what would be revealed from the innocuous red and white ball.

It had to be a grass-type; that was the rule, correct?

Yes.

Out popped a Victreebel.

"Very impressive." Ash said, acknowledging that Erika had at least put effort into training her pokemon. But not very special…

Fearow dived in, and knocked it out immediately.

It seemed so easy now, and he'd only been on his journey for about two months. Strange…

But maybe it was the benefit of having a team of six and not changing it. Seriously, whenever he thought of Jack, who only had four pokemon, he wondered why Misty even thought of confusing him with the bumbling idiot.

Ever.

He was about to say more when Jack actually walked straight into the gym followed by Misty.

Ash jumped.

"Ash?" Erika asked kindly. "Are you all right?"

"Can I just have the badge and leave now?" He almost pleaded. She looked confused but nodded and handed him the small, round token.

"Thank you."

Ash kissed Erika's hand thus causing a surprised gasp from said gym leader, and then told Ditto to teleport them outside.

Lucky.

Ditto had lived for about six years before Ash had caught him. He had traveled to just about every land that carried pokemon, and even a few that hadn't in that time.

Dittos didn't age.

They didn't choose to.

Well, it was kind of nice, Ash decided. And ditto were so useful…

Unfortunately, Jack spotted him.

"YOU!"

"Oh no you don't. I am not battling you.' Ash said firmly. "I already _got_ attacked by your stupid girlfriend."

"Misty's not stupid!"

Angry at that remark, the water trainer sent a mallet flying… only to pop out her eyes when Fearow caught it in midair and Pichu shocked her from the umpteenth time.

"Excuse me, but please leave my gym." Erika said politely but firmly.

Ditto's teleport warp sent Ash and Jack to the pokemon Center in Celadon.

"Let's battle now!" Jake yelled. "Go Bulbasaur!"

Ash looked mildly amused as Ankylosaur waddled forwards, and spat out Flamethrower.

"Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf!"

The stream of fire that continued onwards to smack into the pokemon and KO it consumed the leaves.

Bulbasaur was charcoal and fainted. Not dead, just out.

A trip to the Center would fix it up just fine… wait, they were already in one. Ah well…

"Grr! Go Pikachu!"

"Now that's interesting." Ash said, smiling. "I'll use… Cloyster."

"Hah! You idiot, electric beats water! Pikachu, use Thundershock!" The pikachu ran forwards, cheeks spitting sparks.

Ash raised an eyebrow. Fool.

Only to slip on a patch of handy ice that had resulted when Cloyster used Water Gun before the match began and froze the water.

Cloyster flipped the Pikachu into the air with her shell and then used Spike Cannon. Pikachu went flying, but it was better than being embedded with spikes.

"Loser." Ash commented. Pathetic…

"Oh no! Pikachu! Grr, go Charmander!"

"You could at least make this worth my time." Ash mentioned, as Cloyster used Bubblebeam.

No more Charmander…

The last pokemon was Squirtle.

"How on earth did you manage to catch all these pokemon with your skill?" Ash mused.

Squirtle used Bite!

It only hit Cloyster's shell.

Cloyster used Clamp! Stuck, Squirtle withdrew into its shell, but that was when it was tossed into the air and landed heavily on the ground.

Ash took half of Jack's money, healed his pokemon at the Center, and then calmly walked to Saffron.

He ignored the vile obscenities screamed after him.

Let them rot in their pathetic anger.

End Chapter

Completed 6/3/04


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I'm afraid what would happen to pokemon if I _did_ own it, so be lucky that pokemon belongs to Nintendo! Anyways, this is non-profit, non-copyright infringing imaginative fiction that I wrote by myself so I own it.

Insert 4 month time jump

Chapter 11

"I'm bored."

_I would suspect as much._ Kabutops yawned. _You have your dream, now. What next is there?_

_ Yes._ Pichu nodded.

Ash shrugged as he hugged all his pokemon.

That was when Jack jumped out of a tree. "I challenge you!"

"Jack, you are a pathetic trainer with an annoying girlfriend and not even a scrap of imagination. Please desist from following me."

"Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charmander, attack him at the same time!"

Ash jumped.

Squirtle's Water Gun hit Charmander, throwing off his aim so the Ember hit Bulbasaur, startled, Bulbasaur's Razor Leaves all slammed into Squirtle…

Ash landed. "That was easy."

Jack gasped.

"What? Are you satisfied now? How many times do I have to beat you before you get the point?"

Jack glared more as Ash sauntered off. Seriously, maybe I should just go home now. Might as well, winter traveling is not very fun…

He climbed on Fearow's back and they left Cinnabar for Pallet.

"Ash dear! You're home!" Delia said, hugging her son. "I'm so proud of you! You got all the Kanto gym badges!"

"Yes, mom."

Jacques appeared from the living room with a stack of essays. "Oh! Ash, you're home!"

"Hi, dad."

"Nice to see you son," the man said, before he hurried back to his work. Being a teacher was no easy task.

Ash didn't' mind.

Heck, his dad hadn't done much, and he was a desk worker, not an athlete like most kid's. It was a shame sometimes.

Oh well.

Better than nothing, he supposed…

Ash and his pokemon went outside and tussled on the grass until his mom called them in for dinner.

"So Kabuto evolved into Kabutops?"

"Yes, dad."

"And that pokemon – I've never seen it before!"

"I know; Red Eyes is one of a kind."

The six pokemon all lazed around after dinner. It was peaceful enough, what with everyone relaxed.

Jacques hummed as he corrected essays. Some were enlightening, but most were bland, pale vanilla repetitions with no interesting points. There were, however, a few stars in each class. Thank goodness. Otherwise, he would be completely bored out of his wits. Like Jonathan Wong…

He strongly suspected the boy only recycled essays, never coming up with anything new. Ah well…

With a grim smile he marked a C- on the paper and moved to the next one. Stupid, stupid, did they really think he wouldn't notice?

He marked another score.

Ah well…

Better than nothing.

A leaf stirred in the wind.

If a butterfly flapping its wings can create a tornado, then what of a leaf blowing gently across a lawn?

Shivers.

Ash's first indication of wrongness was when Kabutops and Ankylosaur both grabbed an arm. The next was when they vanished.

Then, hitting the ground wasn't pleasant either.

"Ow…"

Then, the sight of what looked awfully like a tyrannosaurus rex approaching was not helpful either.

_Run!_ Kabutops yelled, using Hydro Pump to send the pokemon – was it a pokemon? Flying away into the horizon.

"I'm not leaving you here!"

_Fine._ The fossil pokemon said. _But it's not safe anymore. We are back in our days…_

_Looks the same to me._ Red eyes nodded.

Ash gulped. So how do I get home?

_At least you have your pokemon with you, right?_

"Right."

Cloyster, Fearow, Pichu, and Ditto were still with him as well. Ditto was excitedly looking at everything and copying it into his memory bank.

Fearow scanned for danger.

That was when an Aerodactyl charged.

_THUNDERBOLT!_ Pichu yelled, frying Aerodactyl as Ash threw a poke ball at it. Aerodactyl was caught!

Ash took a deep breath. Now what?

He couldn't heal Aerodactyl since Pokemon Centers didn't exist…

Ankylosaur helpfully led him to a berry bush. _I think these were the ones that healed HP…_

Ash picked a few.

Pichu ate one just to test. _Tastes fine!_

"Okay then…"

Well, there wasn't much help for it. He didn't have his backpack on him, just his pokédex and 5 extra poke balls, and two potions. Oh dear…

Now I'm stuck in the past?

What is going on?

With a resigned sigh, Ash fed the Aerodactyl the berries. Luckily, the poke ball did conform it to obey him.

He hoped he'd get home soon.

Aerodactyl didn't know how to help, but he did tell Ash where not to go… like the swamp.

There were tiny herds of rapid-fast meat-eaters there.

Raptorex? Something…

He should have studied more in biology when they talked about the periods…

It would be very dangerous. But the real question was, how would he get home? He didn't even know how he'd gotten here!

End Chapter

Completed 6/4/04

Guess what? I'm busy! College life is very time-consuming. Oh, and updates have been slow since froze me again… Kuso…


	12. Chapter 12

Another chapter!

Well, here we are… with another chapter… so now what?

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. It belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. So this is non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfic written by me, so don't take it.

Notes: for thoughts, for telepathy, and _italics_ that pokemon talking.

Chapter 12

* * *

"Cloyster! Surf!" 

Ash and Pichu jumped on top of Cloyster's back as they roared across the ocean, away from the rampaging Alxasaurus. (1 )

Those meat-eaters were fast!

"I really want to go home…" Ash muttered, even though he had been there for less than four hours.

_I agree._ Fearow said, before she dropped a coconut on a random sea attacker.

"Ah."

_We really need to escape though…_ Ditto muttered, turning into an Aerodactyl himself and swooping into the air.

"Wait! Ditto, can you turn into a Serebii?"

Ditto sighed. _I thought of that, but… I've never seen one before.

* * *

_

"What about… Jirachi?"

_No. How do you know?_

_I don't know… I just think it might work._

They sighed. Ash picked up a fruit, studied it, and took a bite. Ankylosaur said it was edible enough.

And his stomach didn't hurt.

They found a cave to shelter for the night, and fell into uneasy slumber.

* * *

RUN! 

Gasping for air, stumbling through the marsh while Kabutops did a good job of keeping the Triceratops away…

Why was it attacking him?

He stumbled slightly, but regained his footing and continued on his flight.

Must escape!

This was no place to rest and get soft.

_Ash, you all right?_

"Good enough." He muttered grimly. "I wish I'd brought a first-aid kit."

_You're bleeding!_ Fearow shrieked.

"Shh! We don't want to attract attention! It's just a scratch…"

Pichu looked worried just the same.

This was a dangerous place to be, worse than home…

They ate mushrooms and berries raw, and avoided the murky water, not sure what it contained.

Survival ran to the front of the mind.

This was no game anymore.

* * *

The next morning, it was off again. And so the pattern continued for a harrowing two and a half weeks, before Ash finally found himself home. 

Apparently no time had passed there, but… he still had Aerodactyl and now an Omastar too…

Now what?

All right, that trip to the past had broken the monotony quite nicely, even though he was grateful for a week and a half break afterwards…

But did he have any purpose to fulfill?

It would be nice, he thought wistfully, as he sat in the branches of the maple tree on their property.

His pokemon snoozed underneath.

* * *

But… even if nothing new shows up, I'm glad I went on my journey just the same. It taught me a lot. 

I will not lose that knowledge.

I will not let everything I learned fade away. I will keep it all burning bright inside of me.

The future still waited.

I will not be afraid of the future either, it cannot be worse than those days in dinosaur times and those didn't break me.

So it was a lesson.

I guess I should say thank you, Serebii.

I wonder? Well, not that it's my business, but thank you again.

What about the future?

It won't be perfect, but it will be enough, and I will make it work.

That was life.

That is life.

Finally, that's the way my life will be.

* * *

End Chapter 

END FIC! Completed 6/4/04

Whee! Done! No romance in this one! I hope that satisfies those who only read my action/adventure stuff.

1 Information taken from and I am grateful to their free online info… this is a real dinosaur by the way…

This fic is completely unrelated to any of my others. There's no romance either.

Lance: V I needed a break

Phantomness: Well, too bad the next fic is championshipping again.

Shoyko: perks up Well, I'd better get to work then!

Ash: takes a chocolate bar Better'n nothing I guess…


End file.
